


A Cold War

by NaruseRyo



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruseRyo/pseuds/NaruseRyo
Summary: 毒埃，依旧是车技练习，（伪）公共场合play，注意避雷。自割腿肉，脑洞补坑，不好吃。





	A Cold War

**Author's Note:**

> 毒埃，依旧是车技练习，（伪）公共场合play，注意避雷。
> 
> 自割腿肉，脑洞补坑，不好吃。

-

争执大抵是人之常情，它意味着思想上的碰撞与交流，意味着沟通与认同感的交错，便是相伴几十年的夫妻，或是挚友，和睦一生从未有过矛盾的少之又少，这再寻常不过。一胎所出的猫崽子尚且有向对方亮爪子的时候，基于此类前提下，来自于不同星系的共生体与人类之间冷战似乎也没那么令人惊讶万分了。

但是显然，当事人并不这么认为。

埃迪有些头疼，他揉了揉额角，压低声音问道：“你到底要闹到什么时候？”

没有回应，哈，意料之中。

埃迪“啧”了一声，扭头看向窗外。十二月份的纽约实在是算不得温暖，自加拿大南下的冷空气裹挟着潮湿的水汽席卷了整座城市，路边的行人早早就穿上了大衣，即使如此，也很难抵挡沿着裤脚袖口钻入的寒意。

公司本年度取得了不错的业绩，即使是讨人厌的上司也破天荒地网开一面，准许在公司办庆功会，埃迪本不想参加的——Venom和他闹了别扭，再加上他最近加班颇有些疲惫，实在不想再在职场活动上虚与委蛇，奈何拗不过老板的威逼利诱，再加上他要作为杰出记者发言，埃迪只能恹恹地来到会场，被灌了点酒，说了些客套话，又恹恹地回去。

车是不能开了，郊外的新家离公司有点距离，来往路线只有一趟巴士，不过总比没有好，车上的乘客并不多，埃迪上了车，在后排寻了个靠窗的位置坐下，稍微打开窗户，吹吹风，醒醒酒，顺便解决一下他和共生体的矛盾。

说是冷战，也只不过是Venom单方面的不说话罢了，埃迪对于共生体生气的原因大体有个模糊的概念，但他实在觉得那并不是什么大事——一周前，埃迪接了个任务，需要去采访一位金融界有名的女士，结果不知是不是因为埃迪合了对方的眼缘，被扯住领带强吻，而Venom差点把对方的脑袋咬掉。

那位女士是他们公司下一年的赞助人之一，虽然用了一些手段让她对共生体的存在只字不提，但投资的事显然打了水漂，但这还不至于让埃迪对共生体发脾气，他真正气恼的是，Venom对于人命的态度。哦，他当然知道Venom在吃醋，在嫉妒，但是因为一个吻就葬送一个好人的性命，这对于同为人类的埃迪而言实在无法接受。是，共生体特殊的基因与构造决定了与生俱来的生杀予夺权力，虽然Venom喜欢他，但它依旧会将人类当做蝼蚁，当做可以随意摆弄的玩具，只要它想。

现在的埃迪可以用双方之间的感情约束Venom，如果有一天共生体不再喜欢他了呢，是不是也会像吃掉一块巧克力轻而易举地吞掉他的内脏？

埃迪本不是多愁善感之人，但是他的所有理解都基于人类的基础上，他不是什么长袖善舞的交际天才，也不是卡尔顿那样狂热的疯子科学家，人生三十年来也就遇到过这一个外星生物，如何相处是一个棘手问题。

“Venom。”埃迪斟酌着开口，“我觉得我们还是分开一段时间为好。”

有一段时间不曾说话的声音蓦然响起，带着森然的冷意，“你要赶我走，埃迪？”

“我不是这个意思。”埃迪叹了口气，目光从车窗外移到手掌心，微微皱起了眉“我们需要冷静期，或许你可以去安妮那里待一段时日，过几周我再接你回来，我需要时间好好考虑一下我们的未来……”

共生体显然没听进去宿主的话，它快气疯了。看吧，他的宿主因为一个陌生女人的吻，不仅吼了它一顿，还要赶它走。升腾的怒意裹挟着委屈席卷而上，它几乎要被嫉妒吞没，“不可能的，埃迪。”共生体从埃迪的胸口探出头来，张开嘴，露出了一个危险的笑，“你想都不要想。”

“这他妈是在公共场合！”埃迪低声吼道，他紧张地抬起头，巡视了一圈。前排寥寥的乘客要么在打瞌睡，要么在低头专注于手机，没有人注意到这足以引起骚动的一幕。

Venom可不在乎什么公共场合，它抬起头，舔上了埃迪的唇，猩红的长舌在对方唇角滑了一圈后，探入了埃迪的口腔。许是才喝过酒的缘故，宿主的口中仍然残留淡淡的酒味，无视了埃迪紧张的挣扎与抗议，共生体的舌头勾住对方的舌头，扫过牙龈、上颚，每一处，在口腔中肆虐。

埃迪的心软下来，伸手抚上venom的脑袋。他上次说的话确实有些重了，一个吻而已，Venom需要安慰。埃迪这样想。

然而他错了。

触手不知道什么时候撩开衬衫下摆，环上了他的腰间，或轻或重地抚摸他的腰间敏感带。埃迪身体猛地一颤，将要沉迷于吻中的意识瞬时清醒，他一手将venom推开，另一只手迅疾地扣住在衣服下作乱的触手，“你想做什么？”他将声音压得更低了点，嗓音有些哑，颇有些咬牙切齿的意味，“这他妈是公交车上，一旦被什么人注意到……你难道想见到明天报纸头条是‘著名记者公车香艳场面曝光’吗！”

Venom对报纸头条没什么概念，但它大体知道宿主对于失面子这件事十分抗拒，于是恶意地笑了一声，回道，“你可以不发出声音，埃迪。”

它也知道自己不能太引人注目，那会引起不必要的麻烦，于是重新缩回了埃迪的体内，只留下部分触手在埃迪的腰间缓慢滑动。埃迪今天为了参加公司的活动，破例穿了正装，深色西服格外修身，好在为了抵御寒冷，外面又套了件大衣，恰好能掩盖Venom的动作，不至于被其他人注意到。

埃迪可不觉得共生体有多么“贴心”，一想到接下来可能发生的事，他就紧张得浑身发冷。不行，不能这样。下一站马上就要到了，埃迪伸手扶住前排座位，打算站起身，在一切发生前下车，也许还来得及。Venom对宿主的想法一清二楚，自然不会允许他这么做。埃迪只觉得一股大力撕扯住自己的身体，把他重新压回到座位上，连手脚都不能动弹一下。触手从腰部攀到他的前胸，裹住他的乳首，吸吮轻扯，酥痒感从前胸的神经末梢传遍全身，埃迪闷哼一声，弓起了身子。

“还没到站呢，埃迪。”他听到共生体这样道。

恐惧与紧张攥紧了他的心脏，Venom向来平铺直叙的语调现在看来更像魔鬼的低吟，窗外的冷风沿着领口钻入，激起阵阵冷意，Venom在玩弄他的乳首，共生体向来偏低的体温令感官更加敏感，埃迪无助地摇了摇头，低声吐出一个字：“不……”

共生体似笑非笑，“为了你好，埃迪，别发出声音。”一股异样的感觉袭上喉咙，声带似乎被什么人掐住，埃迪在心中骂了句脏话，视线落到前排几位乘客身上，没有人注意到后排这场无声的荒唐事。

胸前依旧在遭受折磨，几根触手往下，沿着腰线，钻到了裤子里，缠上了他的性器，裹住吞吐。Venom对宿主的身体了如指掌，自然知道怎么能让埃迪更舒服。比如说他的三角区是敏感带，比如抚摸性器前端能让他更迅速地沉溺，比如说触弄大腿根部时会发出呻吟……可惜了，宿主现在可开不了口，Venom有些遗憾，不过也无所谓，它自然会从其他方面寻求弥补。

一根触手沿着埃迪的脊椎滑到后腰、臀部，探入他的后穴，以一种磨人的速度缓缓抽插，大腿根的敏感点被环绕的触手摩擦，乳尖被用力地吸吮，前后交杂的快感如潮水般袭遍全身，紧张逐渐被快感取代，酒意逐渐上涌，埃迪觉得自己一定是醉得有些不清醒了，否则怎么可能会开始享受这堪称危险的性事？他的呼吸有些急促，面上泛起一层潮红，身体上的愉悦从下身蔓延直达脑部，他几乎就要彻底沉浸在这场情事中。

然而车门打开的声音让埃迪瞬间清醒，是换乘站，加上下班的原因，人不算少，车上的空位差不多都被占满，还有一位金发的乘客直接坐到了他身边，许是看到了他不自然的神色，操着一口西部口音的小伙子问道：“嘿，老兄，你没事吧？”

埃迪的呼吸都快停止了。担心被人发现的恐慌与羞耻感涌上心头，他几乎在内心怒吼，Venom，停下！我认真的，你如果再敢动一下，我们之间就真的玩完了！

这个威胁对共生体而言足够有分量，它只能颇为遗憾地松开对宿主身体的钳制，埃迪声音有些不稳，努力平缓了一下呼吸，回道：“没什么大事，你知道的，公司活动喝了点酒，可能有点晕车，或许我该下车清醒一下。”

金发小伙子露出了然的神色。

埃迪几乎不知道自己是怎么走下公交车的，后穴的触手依旧在不轻不重地触碰他的敏感点，每走一步都要抑制住自己的表情与呻吟。下车后，还没站稳，就被venom强制性地带到路边的小巷里，压到了墙上。

这个地区已经比较偏僻，巷子里连路灯都不曾有，只有对面楼层的灯光勉强照着这一方小巷，可能连野猫都不会踏足。共生体重新从他的身体里伸出脑袋，静静地盯着埃迪瞧。之前的事激起了埃迪的怒气，在公共场合被强迫做爱几乎触及到埃迪的底线，他不悦地皱起眉，冷声道：“你还想做什么？”

“你是不是真的不要我了？”共生体反问道，抚上埃迪的脸，放缓了语调，几乎带了几分委屈，“现在地球上只有我一个共生体了，你要赶我走，我还能去哪里？”

废话，当然是找个人寄生啊，你们又不是群居动物。埃迪翻了个白眼，对Venom的苦肉计一清二楚，但他向来吃软不吃硬，仍不可避免地心软下来。埃迪叹了口气，怒色逐渐散去，无奈道：“你到底有没有好好听我讲话……Dude，这里是地球，美国纽约，复仇者联盟的总部所在地，你不低调点，难道想和一群超能力者为敌吗？”他握住毒液微凉的手，“我怎么可能不要你。”

Venom显然是接受了这个说法，它的神色柔和下来，低下头来吻上埃迪的脖颈。腥红的长舌从颈动脉舔到耳后，舌上的倒刺让皮肤有些微刺痛感，这让埃迪有些难耐地别开脸，“你还要继续吗？”

“当然，这里又没有人。”共生体这样回答。

裤子被褪至膝盖，西装衬衫被扯开，前胸与大腿都暴露在空气中，偏低的温度让埃迪有些瑟缩，逐渐缠满身体的触手令他稍微温暖了点。双腿被拉开，手臂被黏在墙上，他几乎被Venom的身体覆盖住，压在墙上侵犯。

后穴进出的触手逐渐加速，腿根与性器被其他触手抚摸吮吸，Venom的舌头舔过他胸前两点，又落到腰间，下腹，在皮肤上留下淡淡水迹。埃迪的喘息与黏腻的水声在空荡荡的箱子中清晰可闻，后穴无法阻挡地承受着共生体一下又一下的撞击，体液止不住地分泌，被触手堵住，于是从被抽插的穴口往外溢。

后穴的随着触手的抽插而绞紧，次次被顶在敏感点的愉悦感直达灵魂深处，埃迪的腿因快感止不住地打颤，如果不是共生体撑着他，他可能会软倒在地上。逐渐累积的快感令埃迪的双眼浮上一层水色，唇微微张开，舌尖若隐若现，Venom眯起了眼，吻上他的唇。

共生体不止一次吻过埃迪，最初那次是它附在安妮身上时，借着安妮对埃迪留存的感情，捧着埃迪的脸，献上了自己的第一个吻。共生体的种族没有吻这种行为方式，他们没有感情，没有欲望，繁殖靠分裂，地球上的一切都令他感到新颖，由宿主赋予的情感第一次令他感受到喜欢与爱，与埃迪的关系演变成此种地步也算顺理成章。

天色完全昏暗下来，埃迪只能看到巷口零星走过的人，下身的快感不断冲刷着他的神经，他搂紧了Venom，细细地喘息，完全沉溺在这场情爱之中。触手伸到他的膝盖处，将他的腿打得更开，后穴的触手不再温和地顶弄，而是加大了力度，撞到那一点上，性器也被富有技巧地套弄揉捏，高潮到来那一刻，埃迪急促地喘了几口气，射了出来，生理性的泪水顺着脸侧流下，被共生体舔去。

“这下你可得负责把我带回家了。”他这样说。

=  
END


End file.
